Lindsey Andretti
'Early Life' Lindsey is the oldest daughter of Michael Andretti. Since growing up around racing, she loved it 'IndyCar Career' After knowing that she would be racing her first ever IndyCar race, which was the biggest race in the IndyCar series, the Indianapolis 500, Lindsey would qualify third for the race. Lindsey would eventually went on to win the race via rain which came to the area when she was holding the lead. Because of Lindsey's finish, it marked the highest place finish for a woman in the Indianapolis 500, and the first time that a woman has won the Indianapolis 500. After the 2007 Indianapolis 500, Lindsey would only run that race because she thought she wasn't ready to tackle the whole schedule yet. In 2008, she qualified second for the race and finished second, behind the race winner Scott Dixon. Lindsey would led twelve laps in the 2008 Indy 500. In 2009, she qualified second, but finished fourth behind thrid place finisher Danica Patrick, second place finisher Dan Wheldon and the eventual race winner Hélio Catroneves. Lindsey didn't lead any lap in the 2009 Indy 500. At the 2010 Indy 500, Lindsey would qualify third and went on to win the 2010 Indianapolis 500, leading 155 laps, the most led by a woman in the Indianapolis 500. In the 2011 Indianapolis 500, Lindsey would qualify twelfth for the race. She was leading on the final lap, before heading into the final corner, ended up slamming the wall, which would lead the then-winner of the race Dan Wheldon to cross the start-finish line first. Lindsey would then finish second. It had been confirmed that at the second last race of the 2011 season that Lindsey would drive full time for the 2012 season to replace Danica Patrick as she is going to the NASCAR Nationwide Series full time in 2012. At the 2012 Honda Grand Prix of St. Petersburg, Lindsey qualified fourth and finished fourth. At the Grand Prix of Alabama, Lindsey qualified second for the race and finished sixth. At the Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach, Lindsey originally qualified sixth, but was penalized ten spots due to an un-authorized engine change along with the rest of the drivers (Ryan Briscoe, Will Power, Ryan Hunter-Reay, E.J. Viso, James Hinchcliffe, Hélio Castroneves, Tony Kanaan, J.R. Hildebrand, Marco Andretti, Rubens Barrichello, Oriol Servià, Ed Carpenter, Sebastian Bourdais & Katherine Legge) who were using Chevrolet as their engine provider. At the end, Lindsey finished third, behind Alexandra Hunter-Reay who finished second and Will Power who went on to win the race. For the Brazil race, Lindsey qualified fourth and finished fourth. Lindsey is set to start second in the 2012 Indy 500 in the middle of row 1 with Ryan Briscoe starting on the pole and Ryan Hunter-Reay starting third. Lindsey finished sixth in the race after leading five laps. Lindsey qualified thirteenth for the Chevrolet Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix and finished twenty-first due to contact with the tire barrier. Lindsey finished fourth in the Firestone 550, third at the Milwaukee IndyFest, seventeenth in the Iowa Corn Indy 250, and twenty second at the Honda Indy Toronto due to engine problems. IndyCar Series Career Results Key: 'races in '''bold '''indicate pole races 'Personal Life Lindsey is the oldest daughter of Michael Andretti. Since growing up in a racing family, Lindsey wanted to become a race car driver. Lindsey is engaged to Ryan Hunter-Reay Siblings: Marco Andretti (brother), Marissa Andretti (sister), Lucca Andretti (half-brother) Family Members: Jeff Andretti (uncle), Mario Andretti (grandfather), Aldo Andretti (second uncle), John Andretti (second cousin), Adam Andretti (second cousin) 'Twitter Account' Lindsey's Twitter account is @LindseyAndretti. She uses it to update people what's going on with her life, as well as posts photos of herself. Category:Racing OC's